


Give Us Cake to Celebrate

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minniemouse199: "Hello. Please please please. Would you be able to do a really fluffy happy fic. Maybe something like a prank war. I need to get my mind off civil war. It's killing meeeee. I will love you forever."</p><p>Well....it's fluffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us Cake to Celebrate

“You need me to what?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease” Tony whined, widening his eyes to look up at Steve pitifully. Steve refused to make eye contact, knowing that if he did, all of his resolve would crumble and he would be dragged into Tony’s latest idea.

“No.”

“But Steve.” Tony begged. “Free cake.”

“Why don’t you just buy a cake?” Steve crossed his arms, endeavoring to look stubborn.

“YOU SHUT YOUR PRETTY MOUTH, STEVEN!” Tony gasped before turning bright red. Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“What.” He said. It was Tony’s turn to refuse to make eye contact. He turned, pulling at Steve’s arms until Steve uncrossed them, allowing himself to be dragged through the front door of Tony’s apartment.

“OKAY, TIME FOR FREE CAKE.” Tony yelled, the traction on his shoes not sufficient to drag the much taller and more muscled Steve behind him. Steve, a pink blush covering his cheeks, filed away the ‘pretty mouth’ comment for further exploration later and entwined his fingers with Tony’s. Tony froze and then gave Steve a questioning look.

“If you can’t fight them, join ‘em.” He shrugged. A grin flashed over Tony’s face and he winked at Steve.

“Oh honey bunches.” He purred. “We are going to have so much fun.”

“It was so magical!” Tony sighed. “The tears in his eyes shined in the candlelight like little diamonds.” He placed a dramatic hand over his blazer, glancing at Steve with a besotted look. Steve glared back, trying not to spill the cake or champagne on his deep blue button down that Tony said ‘matched his eyes perfectly’.

(“Steve, we need to look presentable and mature. Like people should allow us to get married and give us cake to celebrate it. Steve? STEVEN. YOU GET BACK HERE!”)

Oh it is so on. Steve thought, returning Tony’s smile and coming up to stand behind him, placing his half-eaten slice of red velvet wedding cake on a table.

“Are you telling them our engagement story, sweet cheeks?” He asked innocently, placing a hand on Tony’s waist. Tony looked up at him, eyes wide for a moment before narrowing with sudden realization. “Don’t forget the part where you cried so hard that your eyes were red in all of our pictures. It was so adorable.” He explained to the couple standing across from them who ‘awww’-ed appropriately. Tony flashed them a fake smile before telling Steve that he wanted to try the vanilla bean.

“Be back in a moment, sugar rump.” He pinched Steve’s ass as he walked away causing Steve to jolt and shoot a glare in Tony’s direction. He made small talk with the couple for a moment before hearing Tony’s voice carry over the light clinking of glasses and delicate classical background music. He excused himself and headed towards Tony, rolling his eyes as Tony’s voice became clearer.

“-and the rose petals fell perfectly on his fluffy hair. They were the same color as his lips, just like I knew they would be.” The small group around Tony sighed in unison and Tony sniffed, nodding. “I know; it gets me every time I tell it. Did you know,” He continued, eyes finding Steve’s between the heads of the people around him, “that his mother told me that he had written about this day in his dream journal?“ Steve groaned inwardly. Dream journal? Really, Tony? He strode into the middle of the conversation.

“Ah, but your mother told me all about your diary so I think I won there.” He fake-whispered, placing a kiss next to Tony’s lips that parted with sudden surprise as he tensed. Steve turned to the group of people to add, “He gets so shy about his emotions sometimes but he feels very deeply.”

“Oh schnookums,” Tony said, a sudden edge to his voice. “you know me so well.” Steve looked at Tony’s face. The easy and relaxed smile remained but his eyes told Steve that they needed to leave. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand, which seemed to increase Tony’s discomfort somehow, told the caterer, ‘No don’t call us, we’ll call you’, and pulled them out of the shop.

Out on the sidewalk, he spun around to Tony and demanded, “What happened?” Tony looked taken aback.

“What?”

“In there. You were suddenly very upset. What did I say? Did someone else say or do something? Do I need to go talk to someone, Tony?” Steve was getting worked up, feeding off the tension evident in Tony’s body language.

“No!” Tony reached out and then seemed to think better of it, just holding up the hand placatingly. “I just…You upped the ante and I couldn’t handle it.” He turned so that Steve could only see his profile in the light of the setting sun glancing off the buildings around them. “I’m sorry I ruined our cake outing.” He added quietly.

Steve cocked his head, thinking. “So I kissed you.” He said slowly. Tony twitched but didn’t look at Steve. “I kissed you and you didn’t like it? No, you would’ve shoved me away before I could’ve kissed you like you did with Hammer back at that party.” Tony’s lips quirked at the memory before fading away again into their pursed line. “So I kissed you…and you liked it.” Steve watched carefully as Tony went completely still, barely even breathing.

“Look, Steve,” Tony’s voice was hard now, no touch of the playful affection from before. “I get that you don’t return them but teasing me about my feelings? Dick move. Kissing me? Even worse.” He started walking rapidly away from Steve towards his car. Steve stood frozen, confused for a moment, before shaking it off and running after him. He caught up easily and grabbed Tony’s shoulder, pulling him around to face Steve.

“You, I, feelings?” Steve blurted out eloquently. Tony’s shoulders slumped and he shrugged off Steve’s hand.

“Yes, feelings.” He snarled. “The whole campus knows it and I knew that if you were at least nice enough not to say anything then you’d be nice enough to go along with this. You’re generally great, Steve, until YOU KISSED ME.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Steve’s mouth spoke before his brain could catch up. Tony stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and shock.

“Um.”

Steve stepped closer. “If I said that I kissed you because I wanted desperately to pretend that this was real, would you let me kiss you again?”

Tony watched him warily, searching his eyes for some kind of hidden secret or lie. Steve waited patiently, hoping, until Tony hesitantly nodded, stepping back into Steve’s space and fitting perfectly under his chin.

Steve tucked a finger under Tony’s jaw, raising his chin just slightly and bending down to press his lips to Tony’s properly, a swell of emotion rising in his chest. They broke the kiss after a moment, smiling brightly at each other.

“It’s a good thing we tried all those cakes now instead of having to do it later, isn’t it?” Tony mentioned as they walked back to the campus holding hands. Steve stumbled, staring at Tony in shock as he laughed.


End file.
